Downtime, Atlantis Style: Second Chances
by ladygris
Summary: In answer to the Downtime, Atlantis Style challenge, here's what happens when life gives Atlantis a second chance.
1. Lorne

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to SGA besides what happens in my imagination!

**Author's Note: **My response to Shadows-of-Realm and icemenace's Downtime, Atlantis Style challenge. Comes in at 293 words on my word processor. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

"You paint!"

The statement brought back so many memories, and Lorne turned toward the voice. "Hey, Doc. Yeah, I paint."

"And you're good, too."

For a moment, Lorne traveled back in time and stood on a similar balcony, painting a similar picture, talking to a similar person. But this wasn't Carson Beckett. At least, this wasn't the Carson Beckett who originally said those words.

Beckett clearly sensed something in the way the major shook his head. "I've said that before, haven't I?"

"Yeah, and in about the same tone, as well." Lorne shrugged. "Sorry, Doc. It just brought up the memories."

"Oh, no, I'm sorry." Beckett motioned to the painting. "You've done this for a while."

"Yeah, I have." Lorne refused to complete the thought, to explain why he stopped painting for so long. It reminded him of two years ago, when the original Carson Beckett asked about his art. "What's on your mind, Doc?"

"Oh, well, I was looking for someone to go fishing with me, and I didn't ask anyone until today." Beckett shrugged. "I know how Rodney feels about fishing."

Lorne stared at the canvas. He wanted to finish it. However, the last time he chose painting over fishing, he lived to regret that decision. Instead, he nodded. "Yeah, you know what, Doc? I think I'd like to do that. Give me just a few minutes, and I'll fly us to the mainland."

Hours later, smelling like fish and ocean, Evan Lorne retired to his room and stared at the unfinished painting. It wasn't often life gave him a second chance. He shrugged and realized he might never finish that painting. In the long run, that wouldn't matter. He'd spent the afternoon with a friend. That was all that mattered.


	2. Sheppard

**Author's Note:** So, I wanted to update my Truth or Dare flash fiction, but I'm not feeling very humorous at the moment. So, coming in at 296 words minus the author's note, here's the second part to Second Chances. Warning: Hints of established Keller/Lorne. Hope you enjoy. ~lg

oOo

"Ah, Colonel, there ya are."

"Here I am." Sheppard turned with a perplexed expression, wondering why Carson sounded so skipper. Then, he remembered. "Weren't you supposed to go fishing today?"

"Aye." Carson walked forward, eying the miniature golf greens and clubs that Sheppard kept in mint condition. "But my plans fell through. Jennifer's not feeling well, and I promised to stay on call so she can get some rest."

"She's gonna be okay, right?"

"Oh, aye." Carson waved off his concern. "She'll be feeling better in a bit. Trust me on that."

Sheppard stared at him, trying to figure out what had Carson so smiley and happy when his fishing trip was officially a bust. Must have something to do with Jennifer. Sheppard knew that she and Lorne had been seeing a lot of each other lately. Had even caught them kissing in her office once. Realization dawned. "She's not. . . ."

"Aye." Carson smiled again. "I told her to take tomorrow, too."

"Good."

"So, feel like going a round?"

"Of golf?"

"Aye." That seemed to be Carson's favorite word that day. "Like you said, it's Scottish. And I'm Scottish."

Sheppard stared, remembering the last time he'd asked Carson to play golf. Carson had set his mind to fishing, and they had never spoken again. Now, he blinked. Having this new Carson offer to play seemed a little like a second chance. "Yeah, you know what, I'd like that."

Hours later, Sheppard left Carson at the infirmary. He considered stopping in to see Lorne but decided against it. The man needed the night with his girl. Instead, Sheppard made his way to the mess hall, shared a cup of coffee with the ocean on the balcony, and retired after a quiet Sunday. Life was good.


	3. Keller

**Author's Note: **293 words. Here's what's wrong. . .er, right. . .with Keller. ;) ~lg

oOo

Jennifer sat up as Carson turned off the scanner. She looked at him hopefully as he turned around. "Well?"

"Lass, you're in perfect health." He glanced pointedly at her still-flat stomach. "You're _both_ in perfect health."

Jennifer smiled in relief and pure happiness. "Thank you. So much."

"You never told me who the father is." Carson glanced at her as he entered a few notes on her charts. "As you know, it can make a difference in fetal development and such."

Jennifer nodded and glanced down. She'd thought about just telling everyone, but she'd needed to talk with Evan last night. Before even this appointment. "The father is Major Lorne."

Carson blinked in genuine amazement. "You and Major Lorne? I thought you were seeing Rodney."

"We dated a couple times." Jennifer shrugged. "It didn't work out. Evan and I started dating several months ago, shortly after the whole hive ship thing. Things just. . .clicked."

"I'd say." Carson took her by the shoulders. "I'm so very happy for both of you."

Jennifer watched him carefully for a few moments. Her pregnancy, as much of a shock as it had been, wasn't all the news she had to share. And she'd been bursting at the seams, looking for the right opportunity. "Carson, there's something else." When he turned, she drew the necklace from beneath her uniform, displaying the diamond ring there. "He also proposed. About a week ago."

Carson's smile grew even wider. "Congratulations."

Jennifer hugged him close, knowing she'd found her doctor for the pregnancy. When he'd died, she'd grieved deeply and wondered if she could handle his duties. Now, with this baby, she felt like she'd been given a second chance, the opportunity to learn from the best doctor she'd ever known.


	4. McKay

**Author's Note:** 300 words exactly, minus the author's note. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Rodney sat at a table in the mess hall, watching Jennifer Keller as she settled at her own table with a bowl of chocolate ice cream. _Lorne,_ he reminded himself. _Her last name is Lorne._ Married less than a month, Jennifer seemed to have skipped morning sickness and gone straight to cravings. Rodney shook his head. He didn't remember watching Teyla go through pregnancy cravings.

As Major Lorne joined his wife, Rodney averted his eyes. He'd goofed with Jennifer. He knew he had. The one time he had a chance with her, he had thought only about himself. The specifics weren't important. That he'd lost her and had no hope of a second chance was. _Well, that's life, isn't it,_ he thought. _You don't get second chances._

"Oh, here you are." Carson dropped in front of him, effectively blocking his view of Jennifer and Lorne happily sharing the ice cream.

"Here I am." Rodney sat back, his appetite gone after Lorne's arrival. He pushed his half-eaten tray away. "What do you want, Carson?"

"Oh, nothing. Just to share lunch with a friend before I head out tomorrow." Carson shrugged even though he had no food in front of him.

Rodney frowned, wanting to make an escape. Then, he remembered his thoughts before Jennifer appeared. "Hey, aren't you going fishing today?"

"Aye." Carson narrowed his eyes. "I planned on a quiet day on the mainland. Why? Want to join me?"

Rodney remembered the last time Carson had invited him to go fishing. He had lost his closest friend. He intended to learn from this mistake. "Yeah, you know what, I do."

"Great." Carson smiled. "Let's get some food and head out."

As he followed Carson, he glanced at Lorne and Jennifer and shrugged. Maybe life did give second chances, after all.


	5. Ronon

**Author's Note: **300 words on the nose. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Ronon stood silently, watching through the trees as an animal similar to Earth's hog rooted through the underbrush. He held a compound bow in one hand and carefully took aim. This hunting trip, so different from the one he'd taken with Zelenka, had turned out so differently.

The last time Carson asked him to go fishing, Ronon had declined in favor of kicking Sheppard's butt at Satedan war games. This time, he relished the opportunity. He even brought the equipment to transport the game he killed back to Atlantis for the kitchen staff to cook. Granted, he'd have to actually prepare the animal for cooking, but it wasn't anything he hadn't done before. His mouth watered as he thought about the flavor of the cooked meat along with some of the fresh vegetables Teyla had brought back from her latest trading mission.

Back at the campsite, Ronon began preserving the hog while Carson climbed out of the water. The doctor spent the day doing something called "fly fishing," and Ronon gladly left him to it. Carson seemed perfectly content with his catch, and the two men prepared the fish. Cooking over an open fire, Ronon's mind went back to his childhood. To hunting trips with his father and friends. To simpler, happier times.

Glancing at Carson, Ronon revised that thought. These were happier times. His friend had returned, giving him a second chance. Not needing words, he sat back and ate his fish, grateful for the silence. Carson chatted occasionally, and Ronon commented as much as necessary. To him, silence spoke volumes. He trusted Carson-_this_ Carson. As much as he trusted the original Carson.

Late that night, as he lay in his sleeping bag under the stars, Ronon thanked the Ancestors for giving him another chance to see his friend.


End file.
